Katrina
by 8belles
Summary: One shot of Ichabod and Katrina's 1700's life in Boston.


**Katrina**

****note of disclaimer- we don't know too much about Katrina or Ichabod's life in the 1700's yet, so this One shot story and the show may diverge. I'm not trying to AU but I really wanted to write about their relationship after seeing the trailer for "The Sin Eater" ****

Warm winds came to Boston waking it from winter's dark, cold grip. The city was bustling with activity in the early spring. The harbor ice had finally yielded enough to allow the oak hulls of ships to dock once again and Faneuil Hall was enthusiastically being filled with goods from the British Empire. The calls of buyers and sellers echoed from the red brick warehouses while the whinnies of horses punctuated the jingle of their harnesses as they pulled wagonloads of goods from ships.

The people seemed instinctively drawn outside to the warm day as icicles dripped from downspouts and children laughed in the street flinging bits of snow and slush at each other. The ladies relaxed their shawls and the men undid their throat kerchiefs just a tad as the first flushes of spring beckoned. The Boston Massacre was a few months back, and it seemed that the city was looking for a reason to smile even as redcoats patrolled the streets in formation and with heavy footfalls.

Ichabod held his new wife's hand supportively as she delicately maneuvered over the uneven cobbled streets that were soggy from snowmelt and horse manure, her other hand trying to hold up her skirts as not to soil them excessively. He was acutely aware of the presence of the redcoats being that he just recently had a change of heart and uniform himself. Pulling his dark blue tricorn down lower, he sought to avoid their eyes while not letting his wife slip in the mire.

"Ichabod, not so fast! These are trying times for a lady. " Katrina chided him playfully as she avoided yet another puddle that looked like a small lake. A young girl, selling last fall's apples from a basket, ran towards them like a bouncy puppy. Her torn petticoat peeked beneath a thin green cotton dress that looked a bit small and her threadbare shawl was practically dragging in the mud.

"Apples! I have apples!" the cheeky girl chimed. She had bouncy red hair tucked under a muslin cap, much like Katrina's. Ichabod imagined this might be what their children would look like someday. The thought gave him a flutter in his stomach. "Apple, sir!?"

Katrina and he exchanged looks and a smile, "Certainly. I would wager these are the finest apples in Boston. How much?" Ichabod asked, bending down slightly to the girls level.

"For you, sir, a shilling!" was her sunny reply. Ichabod almost choked. The apples in her basket were shriveled from the cellar they spent all winter in.

"Ichabod, a shilling isn't that much. Really." Katrina said with a chuckle at his response.

"Yes, my Love. A shilling it is." he reached into his waistcoat pocket and produced the coin. The girl grabbed it and let Ichabod pick his apple. He attempted to select the least desiccated one and thanked the child. The girl had already turned and was skipping off to the next person before she heard him.

"What a sweet child." Katrina said wistfully as she wrapped her arm through Ichabod's and gazed after the girl; Ichabod was examining the poor fruit.

"Yes. She was a delightful youth." Ichabod looked up and at his wife. His stomach danced with lightening. He gave into his impulse and kissed her softly.

The kiss was interrupted by the clatter of horses on cobblestones. A regiment of redcoats was parting the street crowd like a ship at sea, not worried if they ran someone over or not. Ichabod saw the little girl with the apples had stopped to pick up a wayward fruit in the middle of the boulevard and was about to be trampled.

Springing to action, he raced from Katrina's side to shelter the girl with is body. The Captain of the phalanx yelled out several curses and pulled his horse up short with to avoid crushing Ichabod, who crouched low, the girl beneath him. The white horse reared in panic, one hoof knocking off Ichabod's tricorn hat into a puddle, just inches from splitting Ichabod's skull. When the animal returned to all fours, it pawed the ground and panted with great snorts of air, blowing Ichabod's hair from his ponytail ribbon.

"Good Lord, man! I should have you hanged!" the Captain harangued from high on his mount.

With great malice, Ichabod's blue eyes locked onto the Captain's and he replied in a low growl, "And you should be tried in court for attempted murder!"

"Are you suggesting an officer of the Crown has broken the King's law?" the Captain drilled back. The redcoats milled around on their horses uncertain of what was going to transpire. The surrounding Bostonians began to grip any tools at hand a little tighter and fists were hidden in coat pockets.

"No sir, simply that you and your lobster backs are a pack of murderous scoundrels." Ichabod shot back, every fiber in his being vibrating with anger.

Suddenly, a woman's voice cut the air, "Molly!" A plump older woman ran towards them, "Molly!"

"Mama!" the little girl cried out and wiggled from Ichabod's grasp and ran to her mother. They hugged not far from the incident.

"Oh, sir. Captain… please forgive my daughter. I should have been watching her more closely." The woman implored, lowering her head to look at the ground. Ichabod was disgusted for her that she had to make such a scene.

"Keep your filthy colony brats under better control so we don't have any more confrontations by strangers." The Captain directed his gaze at Ichabod, who had stood up. " You are free to go back to your provincial lives, citizen."

Ichabod was about give a tart reply, but he felt the calming presence of Katrina behind him. A curt nod was all he allowed, not taking his eyes off the Captain. The Captain rallied his troops and continued on their business. Stepping back hastily, she felt Ichabod's muscles ripple under his coat as she gripped his arm tightly. "No. Not now. Our time will come." She calmed him but his jaw tightened reflexively as he glared down the retreating soldiers. Curses muttered by the surrounding Bostonians reflected his mood.

Katrina distracted him, "Ichabod, let's walk a while more. I only have you for a few more days."

Ichabod looked guiltily at her and they turned from the square. Washington had summoned him to Virginia for discuss some strategy relating to the Port of Boston.

Silence passed between them for a while as they strolled in the early spring sun. It seemed the cheer of the morning had worn off with the insufferable redcoats. Finally Ichabod spoke, "Katrina, I imagine a little girl like that child will be ours someday."

Katrina looked at him as they walked, " I too, dearest. And a little boy for you to teach all your history to."

Ichabod smiled broadly as his heart swelled with emotion, "And I will have no wants, no cares for I have you with me forever."

Katrina looked slightly sad at those words as if a shadow crossed her face. Stopping she took his hands in hers, "I promise, I will always be here. For Eternity."

Ichabod swallowed as he examined her expression, "What troubles you, Love?" He had noticed that occasionally she had a prescience that was alarming and uncanny.

Katrina quickly noticed he was on to something and wiped the melancholy away from her face, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Ichabod chose to be fooled and returned to her earlier sentiment, "Yes, Katrina. I am yours for now and forever." She could feel the love he felt radiating from his heart.

"I know." Katrina said softly trying to force the image of a headless horseman in a red coat from her mind as his cold hand wrapped itself around her heart, "I know."


End file.
